Ganthet
History Origin Ganthet is one of the Guardians of the Universe. However, where most of the Guardians are very stern 'by-the-book' characters, Ganthet has a personality that is more human-like, including displays of empathy and concern for an individual, instead of only thinking of the Green Lantern Corps. In various DC crossover limited series, Ganthet is shown as being part of the Quintessence, a group of near-omnipotent beings who oversee the results of what happens on Earth. Although he has been portrayed as looking alike to the other Guardians, Ganthet is often distinguished by tying his hair into a long ponytail, as the other male Guardians have shorter, unkempt hair. Ganthet's Tale The graphic novel tells the story of Hal Jordan's first encounters with Ganthet. Jordan is asked to help Ganthet battle a renegade Guardian, Dawlakispokpok (or Dawly, for short) who is attempting to use a time machine to change history. In the early era of the planet Oa, a scientist named Krona attempted to use a time-machine to see the beginning of time. In using his time-machine, Krona somehow 'bled' the universe of a billion years of life. Dawly is going to use his own time machine to thrust Krona to the end of time, preventing him from following through on his plan. In battling Dawly, however, it turns out that Dawly is responsible for the mishap that caused the universe to be 'born old'. When Dawly's family is brought before the Guardians, Ganthet shields Jordan's mind, allowing him to retain his memory of one of the biggest secrets of the Guardians. Emerald Twilight After the destruction of Coast City (in the "Reign of the Supermen" storyline), the subsequent insanity of Hal Jordan, and the destruction of the Central Power Battery, the Guardians decide to focus all of their remaining power into Ganthet. As such, he becomes the last Guardian. Ganthet creates a new Green Lantern ring from Jordan's ring (which was crushed by the former Green Lantern after murdering Sinestro) and goes to Earth. He appears before Kyle Rayner, hastily hands him the ring, muttering "You shall have to do". It is later revealed that Ganthet first went to Guy Gardner but Gardner turned him down. During Rayner's first few months as Green Lantern, Ganthet is less than satisfied with Rayner and attempts to take back the ring. Rayner eventually earns the respect of Ganthet by facing Parallax without his ring. Ion and The New Guardians When Rayner briefly becomes the godlike Ion, he possessed more power than Hal Jordan did as Parallax. Realizing that he can not continue as Ion without losing his humanity, Kyle travels to the recently restored Oa to recharge the Central Power Battery. By doing so, he creates a new set of Guardians, this time as small children (both male and female), with the intent that Ganthet will look after them and teach them how to be better Guardians than their predecessors. Rayner later travelled to the edge of the universe, where he learned about Parallax. Telling Ganthet what he found, the Guardian concluded that Parallax altered his memory following his escape, and told him the whole tale of Parallax's origin and imprisonment. Ganthet instructed Kyle to retrieve Hal Jordan's corpse, hoping to resurrect Jordan. Green Lantern Kilowog, under Parallax's influence, tried to kill Rayner, but Ganthet managed to stop him and sever Parallax's control over Kilowog, Guy Gardner, and John Stewart. Once Jordan and the The Spectre expelled Parallax's from Jordan's soul, the parasite bonded to Ganthet. but not before Ganthet sent a beacon of Oan energy to guide Hal Jordan's soul to his body. Resurrected, Hal Jordan led the other four Green Lanterns to defeat the Parallax possessed Ganthet, returning Parallax to the Central Battery on Oa. Following these events, all the Guardians are aged to adulthood and are just as cold and manipulative as before. The only change is that there are now female Guardians as well as male. Ganthet, of course still retains a sense of individuality amongst the Guardians, believing that they should retain their emotions. Sinestro Corps War During the Sinestro Corps War, he and a female Guardian named Sayd are several times seen together, often speaking with Hal Jordan without the notice of the other Guardians. At other times, they both speak out against the methods and decisions of the other Guardians, such as the removal of the Blackest Night Prophecy from the Book of Oa, and the implementation of the 10 new laws. This last one leads to them being banished from the council for feeling emotion. Just as Parallax (now back in his monster form) attacks the lanterns for freeing Kyle Rayner, Ganthet and the other guardian Sayd, arrive and draw Parallax into four separate lanterns (Hal, Kyle, John, and Guy's, respectively). As Ganthet explains, he and Sayd were kicked out of the Guardians of the Universe. Ganthet's final act as Guardian is to make Kyle a new power ring. He asks if Kyle is willing to downgrade himself to a normal Green lantern, which Kyle quickly agrees to. The four men then take their lanterns and hearing the Sinestro Corps oath, recite the Classic Green Lantern Oath, and depart to confront Sinestro's Corps. Ganthet and Sayd also explain to the four about the emotional energy spectrum created at the start of the universe that is seperated into 7 colors: green(willpower), yellow(fear), violet(love), red(hate), indigo(compassion), orange(greed), and blue(hope), each representing different forms of emotion, with green being the most center balanced of the energies. The further at one end an energy color is, the more wild its power is to control, leading to a corruptive influence over the user. Ganthet also reveals that in the coming future, each color will have its own forces like the Lantern Corps, and these forces will fight against the others in a battle across the universe that will lead into the event known as "The Blackest Night", the worst of the hidden prophecies of the Book of Oa. Birth of Hope At the end of the Sinestro War, Ganthet and Sayd are currently living on Odym, where they harness the emotional blue energy spectrum of hope and make plans to create another intergalactic police force in order to aid The Guardians and The Green Lantern Corps in their upcoming battle against "The Blackest Night" by creating Blue power rings and batteries. Both Guardians have evolved into two new beings, capable of bringing hope to others and each other, as they are also apparently romantically involved. After forging the Blue Central Power Battery, Ganthet and Sayd sought out a person from Space Sector 0001 who could spread hope. The person they found was Saint Walker of Pacredo. The Guardians of Hope explained what Saint Walker's ultimate mission and destiny would be if he joined the Blue Lanterns, and Saint Walker accepted. After learning that Sinestro was to be executed on Korugar, Ganthet dispatched Saint Walker to rescue Sinestro and bring him and Hal Jordan to Odym. During that time, Ganthet and Sayd discussed their mission with Brother Warth of Space Sector 0002, who Saint Walker had recommended. After three days of discussion, Warth accepted their offer, and Ganthet and Sayd placed a blue ring upon him. By this point, Walker had returned with Hal Jordan, but informed Ganthet that Sinestro had been kidnapped by Atrocitus and the Red Lantern Corps. Hal was initially dismayed to see the Blue Lanterns, thinking that Ganthet was trying to replace the Green Lanterns, but Ganthet assured Hal that they only wanted to help the Green Lanterns. Ganthet asked Hal to help the Blue Lanterns rescue Sinestro from Ysmault, reminding that while he hadn't always been clear with Hal, he had always been honest with him, something the Guardians of the Universe never had been. Hal agreed to help the Blue Lanterns rescue Sinestro. During the journey to Ysmault, Saint Walker revealed that after they rescued Sinestro, Ganthet intended to offer Hal Jordan a blue power ring and appoint him leader of the Blue Lantern Corps. However, Saint Walker had misinterpreted Ganthet's plans. While Ganthet wanted Hal to lead the Blue Lanterns, he wanted Hal to do so as a Green Lantern, believing his willpower could empower the whole of the Blue Lantern Corps, which cannot work without the green light of willpower, supplied by a Green Lantern Ring. Unfortunately, events on Ysmault had forced Saint Walker to place his Blue Lantern Ring on Hal to cure him of the Red Power Ring that had attached itself to Hal. Though it saved his life, Hal could not remove the Blue ring. Ganthet explained that Hal would have to use the ring before he could remove it. Hal soon departed to find someone who could help him. Ganthet had faith that Hal could remove the ring, but explained to Walker and Warth that he would have to do this on his own. He also instructed the Blue Lanterns to continue their recruitment and begin a search for the group who had harnessed the Indigo light, planning to build a united front of willpower, hope, and compassion to stand against the Black. After the Guardian's attempted apprehension of Agent Orange, Ganthet and the other Blue Lanterns are ambushed on their home planet of Odym by Agent Orange's Lantern Corps. The Blackest Night The conflict with the Orange Lanterns only ended when Hal Jordan, Sinestro, Indigo and Carol Ferris came to Odym and assisted them against Larfleeze's energy constructs. Unknown to them, Agent Orange also stopped the attack because his true body back on Okaara was under attack from the newly risen Black Lantern Corps. Later, Ganthet and Sayd joined the leaders of the various Lantern Corps when Atrocitus and Larfleeze had been found and saved from a Black Lantern attack. Initially, there was tension in the group as Atrocitus sought to kill first Sinestro and later Ganthet and Sayd due to the Red Lantern's rage over the destruction of his Space Sector thousands of years ago. Eventually matters calmed down and he agreed to assist them as he believed the Black Lanterns were a threat to everyone. Later, Larfleeze proved to be equally difficult to enlist as his greed made him desire a Guardian of his won to which Sayd agreed to serve him if he helped them in the Blackest Night, much to Ganthet's disapproval. Ganthet accompanied the others in following the trail of the Black Lantern Central Power Battery by first going to Ryut and eventually Coast City on Earth where the leader of the Black Lantern Corps; Nekron had risen. Ganthet aided the Lantern Corps as well as the superheroes of Earth against their undead foes and succeeded in destroying the rogue corrupted Guardian Scar after which the various lights of the Emotional Spectrum were united against the Black Lantern Central Power Battery. However, for some reason, this only fed the dark construct which spewed a new Black Power Ring and renimated Batman. His revival formed an emotional connection with various resurrected superheroes through which Nekron forced Black Power Ring's onto them and forcibly converting them into Black Lanterns whereupon he urged his new minions to move forward in order to wage war against the light. In responce to this, Ganthet activated a hidden code in the power rings which forcibly duplicated them, and sent these duplicates off to find other bearers. Presumably this code is different from the other more common method of duplication, which was in fact a temporary construct. With one of the Green Rings, Ganthet became a Green Lantern. The Brightest Day Ganthet resigns position as a Guardian of any of the Corps. He decided to become Green Lantern of Space Sector 0000. He forged his own ring and lantern. Powers and Abilities Powers Blue Energy Manipulation: Once possessing the power to generate and manipulate the green energy of the emotional concept of willpower, Ganthet has evolved to the spectrum of the emotional concept of Hope. He now generates and manipulates the blue energy of that concept. Ganthet wields unimaginable cosmic powers that rival that of the beings such as the Spectre and the Antimonitor. *''Cosmic Awareness'' *''Dimensional Manipulation'' *''Energy Absorption'' *''Energy Shield'' *''Force-Field'' *''Light Projection'' *''Invulnerability'' *''Time Manipulation'' *''Matter Absorption'' *''Phasing'' *''Reality Manipulation'' *''Healing'' *''Teleportation'' *''Hope-Induced Energy Constructs'' *''Siphon Abilities'' *''Siphon Lifeforce'' *''Size Manipulation'' *''Holographic Projection'' *''Genetic Manipulation'' *'Immortality' *'Telepathy' *''Astral Projection'' *''Illusion Casting'' *''Technopathy'' *'Telekinesis' *''Flight'' *''Levitation'' Abilities Genius-Level Intellect *'Omni-Lingual' Leadership Equipment *Green Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Green Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Ganthet/Gallery In Other Media *Ganthet was the one Guardian of the Universe to appear in the Duck Dodgers episode "The Green Loontern" voiced by John Stephenson. His appearance was greatly change, possessing a similar hairstyle to his fellow Guardians, and possessing a Van Dyke style beard and moustache. *Ganthet appears in Green Lantern: First Flight voiced by Larry Drake. He appears as Hal Jordan's silent supporter, until the part where Jordan was searching for his ring telling him "Stand back" (it is unknown if he had said it or if he telepathically told him). Ganthet helped him find his ring during the battle with Sinestro. At the end it is confirmed Ganthet is speaking and is chosen as the leader of the Guardians, when reciting the new oath. *He also appears in the background of the Green Lantern Corps. stage in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, and was featured with two other Guardians in a cutscene. *Ganthet was a piece included in the Heroclix Green Lantern Corps collectors set. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Ganthet_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/ganthet/29-6951/ Category:Former Guardians of the Universe Category:Green Lantern Corps Members Category:Former Blue Lantern Corps Members